The present invention relates to an electrolytic water producing apparatus to be used in a medical field, food industry, agriculture or the like, in particular to an electrolytic water producing apparatus which has been improved in keeping a concentration of hypochlorous acid contained in a produced strong acidic liquid constant.
An electrolytic water producing apparatus produces a strong acidic liquid on an anode side and a strong alkaline liquid on a cathode side, respectively, by electrolyzing a chlorine-containing-liquid. In case water contains chlorine, the strong acidic liquid produced on the anode side contains hypochlorous acid having a sterilization ability. Especially, in case a mixture of a solution of chloride, such as sodium chloride or potassium chloride, and water is subjected to electrolysis, a strong acidic liquid produced on the anode side contains several tens of ppm of hypochlorous acid, and shows a low pH of 2.5 to 3.0 and high ORP (oxidation reduction potential) of about +1100 mV. The strong acidic liquid has been known to have a high sterilization effect.
Therefore, the thus produced strong acidic liquid has been used for disinfecting hands or the like in a hospital or sterilizing MRSA causing infection in the hospital in a medical field; for disinfecting or sterilizing kitchen instruments in a food industry; for sterilizing fishes in a marine product processing industry; and for sterilizing O-157. Also, in an agricultural field, the strong acidic liquid obtained by subjecting water containing potassium chloride to electrolysis has been used for disinfection or killing pathogen for melons, vegetables, pears, flowers or the like in a house cultivation, or for sterilizing unhulled rices to thereby reduce an amount of pesticide to be used in considering the environments.
However, in a conventional electrolytic water producing apparatus, there has been a defect such that it is not confirmed whether a strong acidic liquid having a sterilizing effect is produced or not, i.e. hypochlorous acid in the strong acidic liquid has a predetermined concentration. Actually, some of the electrolytic water producing apparatuses which have been sold on the market do not control the concentration of hypochlorous acid. Even if the brochures for the electrolytic water producing apparatuses are referred to, values for covering a very wide range, such as 20 to 50 ppm, have only been cited.
In view of the above, the present invention has been made, and an object of the invention is to provide an electrolytic water producing apparatus, which has been improved in producing an acidic liquid wherein the concentration of hypochlorous acid contained therein is always kept constant.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electrolytic water producing apparatus as stated above, which can be easily maintained and controlled so that a user can use without anxiety.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.